BD／DVD Volume 1/Audio Drama
A bonus audio drama from the first volume of You-Zitsu anime adaptation focused on a certain holiday of Suzune Horikita. Summary After waking up in the morning from a bad dream, Suzune was feeling melancholic. She was dreaming about seeing the back of her brother, Manabu, and not being able to catch up. She at least wants to catch up to him in her dreams. Suzune knows that deep inside, she is longing for him so her dream must have had some meaning. In the end, she was determined to note that one day she will catch up to his brother no matter what. However, as far as the present time is concerned, with her current situation, surely, she wouldn't be able to catch up to him as she is now. Suzune explained that she usually eats yoghurt in the mornings or makes some small meals from the stuff that she has. However, today, her refrigerator is empty. Thus, she plans to go shopping early to avoid meeting anyone. During the entire vacation, she is usually seen in her room or at a bookstore. After walking out of the mall, she claimed that saw several classmates including Kikyō. However, she did her best to avoid being spotted. After a while, she saw a dog. It seemed that it wanted to play with her. However, she remembered that the Advanced Nurturing High School doesn't have a pet shop. The dog seemed to be attracted to the food that she brought. The only food she has that dogs can eat are the sausages. Suzune noted, though, that she can't give them since she doesn't have the green light from its owner. Perhaps, the dog making a sad face made Suzune gave in. She took the sausages out of her bag as the dog wagged its tail. Though she still wasn't able to the dog's owner, she intends to give the dog a single piece of sausage. As it devours the food, Suzune pointed out that the dog was cheeky but still cute. It reminded her somehow of Kiyotaka. However, she later scrapped the idea as she thought that it sounded rude to the dog. Suzune contemplated about how lucky the dog is — to always have someone who can embrace it. She wanted the dog to give her some of that privilege too. After the dog finished its treat, it seems to have noticed something and runs off. Suzune saw Miss Sae Chabashira moving towards her as she turned around. She felt she has been caught in an awkward situation and silently returned to the dorms. She mused about the dog's name. In a hopeful chance that Miss Chabashira was its owner, she had the feeling that could meet it again. She felt like giving the dog a name. Since first impressions are impactful, she casually thought about how it reminded her of Kiyotaka, thus, leading to a recommended name: Ayapon. As she uttered it, she retracted it at once. Suzune felt like it doesn't fit for a dog. As she reflected upon Kiyotaka's personality, the sensation became gross. In contrast to Kiyotaka, Suzune stated that the dog was likeable. In the end, she thought about whether she would be able to have the same encounter with the dog again. The only thing that she regretted, though, is that she didn't pet it.